The Storming
by JustMikeG22
Summary: Who would have thought that one stormy night could change the way you look at someone forever.Chuck/Angelica romance DONE!
1. 7:00 pm

**Disclaimer: I don't own rugrats/all grown up.**

**Chapter 1: 7:00p.m. **

Chuckie and Angelica didn't like each other, in fact, Angelica picked on Chuck the most simply because she couldn't stand him.

But tonight will be the last night that Angelica looks at Chuck the same way again.

It was the last day of school and Summer had officialy began. The night of the big Graduation Party was here.

Chuck had arrived first, because he assumed he could talk with his friends a little bit, grab some food, and get out before he had to leave for college.

What he didn't realize was that when he was given the address to where the party was being held, he was given the wrong address!

As he turned to leave, he was stopped dead in his tracks by Angelica, who was given the same wrong address!

Chuck held his head down as Angie glared at him. "What are you doing here, Finster!?"

Chuck flinched by the mentioning of his last name. He looked up at her and said, "I guess Tommy gave me the wrong address."

Angelica scoffed and turned to leave. The lightning hit for the first time tonight and the rain suddenly began to heavily fall and the wind began to blow really hard.

Angelica tried to close the door but she was drenched and the wind didn't help much.

Chuck ran to help her close the door. "Are you okay, Angelica?" Angelica just glared at him until she finally said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me close the door."

Chuck smiled in response. "Who said you could smile, Finster?" Chuck's smile dissipated then Angelica started to smile. "I was messing with ya, Finster!"

Chuck, then started to get mad. "Angelica why do you always bother me!? Why can't you, for one minute, pretend to be human and be nice to me!?"

Angelica started yelling, "Are you saying I'm not human, Finster? I wouldn't talk about humans if I were you. You're the one who looks like he came out of an alien egg!" Then as she grabbed the door to leave, the door wouldn't open.

She tried to pull harder and the door still wouldn't open.

Then, Chuck smiled and said, "You have to push, you moron!" Chuck tried to push the door open and it wouldn't budge. He tried harder and it wouldn't move.

Then, they looked at each other and screamed.

Chuck and Angelica were locked in an empty house all alone, in a storm, and with each other. Perfect recipe for a romance.


	2. 9:00 pm

**Chapter 2: 9:00 p.m.**

Two hours had past and Chuck and Angelica said not a word to each other.

Finally, Angelica broke the silence, "I can't believe this is happening! I come here for a party, and wind up getting stuck in an old house with the king dweeb himself! I can't believe this!"

Chuck frowned and said, "Hey, I'm not thrilled anymore than you are! I'm stuck in here with a Paris Hilton wannabe!" Angelica glared at Chuck, "What did you call me, Finster?"

Chuck said, "You heard me, a Paris Hilton wannabe!" Angelica just glared at Chuck while he faced the window and watched the rain fall. "It's ironic isn't it?" Chuck said out of the blue. Angelica looked at him confused, "What are you talking about, Finster?"

Chuck continued to look out the window while he spoke, "That you and I just so happened to come to the same wrong address, on the same stormy night and managed to coincidentally get trapped here. It's ironic isn't it?"

Angelica spoke after a brief awkward silence, "No, Finster. It's just bad luck." Just then, the thunder struck very loudly, startling the both of them.

"Angelica? Are you okay?" Chuck said in a more concerning tone of voice. Angelica, who was panting slightly, looked at Chuck in amazment that though she had just insulted him, he was concerned for her well-being. "Don't worry about me, Finster. Worry about yourself." Chuck frowned, "Jeez, I was just trying to help!"

Angelica turned away from him and walked to the other side of the room and stared out the window, watching the storm that clearly won't be letting up anytime soon.

The rain was pouring down, and the lighting and thunder was constant. The wind was blowing harder now. Chuck and Angelica just listened to the sounds of the rain and wind and thunder.

Chuck looked at Angelica as she had her back toward him. When she looked back at him, he quickly turned back around. Angelica finally said, "What were you looking at, Finster?"

With his back still turned, his face was clearly blushing. He finally said, "Nothing."

Chuck always liked Angelica dispite of her picking on him mercilessly. He tried hard not to show it, which in his case he should receive a golden globe award for best performance.

"Angelica?" Chuck asked in a soft tone. "What?" Angelica said in an annoyed tone. Chuck sighed and asked, "Why don't you like me?" This question hit Angelica by surprise. Even though he was a nerd, she really had no idea why she couldn't stand him and picked on him so much.

The only answer she could give was, "Because you're a loser and a geek, Finster!"

Chuck got angry, "That doesn't give you the right to pick on me! Reguardless of what you think of me, I always thought there was something more to you. I see something inside you that I know is waiting to come out. Angelica, I can see the real you and I know that you're better than what you're letting on. You let everyone see how tough you are, but only I see right through it. I don't know why, but I just know how good you really are."

Angelica didn't quite know what to say or how to act to the things Chuck just said to her, but she started thinking, 'Could I really be the person Chuck says I am or is it just not possible?'

Angelica sighed and looked at Chuck and said, "Whatever."

This was going to be a long night.


	3. 10:00 pm

**10:00 p.m.**

Angelica had been thinking, for the past hour, about what Chuck had said.

"Why do you think that about me, Finster?" Angelica said this in a humble tone without looking at Chuck.

"What are you talking about?" Angelica looked at him and said, "You know, what you said earlier about how I could be a better person. Why do you think that?"

Angelica was surprised about what Chuck really thought of her. She wanted to know why. All Chuck could say was, "I have faith."

This answer stunned Angelica. She didn't know what to say about his answer.

Chuck looked out the window again, watching the rain fall. "It's really raining hard out there. It's like being inside a waterfall, if you take away the thunder and lighting, of course. If you close your eyes and listen to the sound of the rain, you could actually feel like you're there, listening to the waterfall."

Angelica was wondering why Chuck was saying all this about the rain. She just thought rain was rain and was no big deal. That's when Chuck turned to face Angelica and said, "Try it." Angelica was confused.

"Try what?" Chuck smiled, "Close your eyes." Angelica shook her head. "No! I don't want to."

Chuck came closer. "Come on. All I'm asking is to close your eyes and listen."

Angelica was hesitant at first. "If you try anything, I will break your arms and legs!"

Chuck smiled, "Just close your eyes." Angelica sighed and closed her eyes. Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Now, listen to the rain."

Angelica listened to the rain for what seemed like ages, but was only for a few short minutes.

She said, "All I hear is rain, Finster." Chuck smiled and said, "Just listen." Angelica sighed again, deeply and listened to the rain. This time, as she was listening, the rain got louder to her ears.

She smiled and whispered, "I hear it! I hear the waterfall!" Just then, a loud boom of the thunder snapped Angelica back to reality. She looked down and noticed Chuck was still holding her hand.

"Move it or lose it, Rain Man!" Chuck let go quickly. Angelica walked back to the other side of the room and sat down.

Chuck sat down right beside her. "You don't have to keep doing this, Angelica." Angelica looked at him bluntly, "Do what?"

Chuck looked down, "Run away every time you begin to feel something. Why do you do that?" Angelica looked at Chuck and got angry.

She stood up to face him and said, "I'm not running away from anything, Finster! I just don't want to waste my time dealing with some emotional issue that doesn't mean anything! It's not rational!"

Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing, a beautiful and intelligent young woman thinks love is a waste of time and not rational!

At that moment, the thunder boomed and lightning struck a telephone pole, which knocked out the electricity.

Chuck said, "Great, now what?" Angelica went to find a flashlight. Chuck reluctantly followed her. They went to the kitchen and searched the drawers near the sink. Chuck found a flashlight and turned it on.

He shined the flashlight on his face and said in a creepy voice, "Angelica, I have come to watch you ….well, to watch you!" Angelica burst into laughter. Chuck did too.

They went back to the living room and sat next to each other on the dusty sofa.

Chuck sat the flashlight on the floor so that the light would hit the ceiling, brightening up the room to where Chuck and Angelica could see each other.

Chuck looked at the flashlight he sat down, "The batteries won't last long." Angelica didn't say anything. Chuck looked at her, "Are you okay?" Angelica looked at Chuck, "I'm fine." Chuck smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm going to see if I can find some candles in this place. Chuck Finster must be prepared!"

Angelica smiled and Chuck got up and headed out of the room. Angelica watched him as he walked away.

When he was out of sight, Angelica noticed a piece of paper lying where Chuck was sitting.

Her curiousity got the better of her and she picked it up. It was a letter addressed to Chuck Finster, from Dr. Carmichael. It read:

_Dear Chuck, _

"_I'm afraid that the tests have come back and confirmed our suspicions. It __has __come back. I'm sorry to say that the location makes surgery impossible and Chemotherapy will do more harm to you than good. Come in as soon as possible to discuss Radiation Therapy and other options. We will face this thing together. Who knows how this will turn out. Be strong. Have faith. Keep believing, and never give up hope."_

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Carmichael_

Angelica just stared at the letter. She finally snapped out of it when she saw Chuck returning with candles.

She quickly hid the letter. Chuck sat back down. "Got the candles. Now we're set." Chuck looked at Angelica, who looked concerned.

"Angelica, you okay?" Angelica looked back at him. She answered quietly, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Chuck smiled and then looked down, "You read the letter didn't you?" Angelica snapped up and answered quickly tried to deny it, "I don't know what you're talking about." Chuck just kept smiling at her.

Then, Angelica gave a faint smile, "How did you know?"

Chuck scratched his head and answered, "I remembered I had the letter in my pocket before I got up to get the candles. When I checked again, it was gone." Angelica looked down.

Chuck told her, "You know when you get the news that your time has possibly been cut short….you start to see things differently. You asked me earlier, 'What made me think about you the way I did?' if you had asked me earlier today, like right after school, my answer probably would have been different. But, I know the real truth. I know the real you. I just wish I had seen it a long time ago. You're a wonderful girl, Angelica. Any guy would have to be lucky to know you. Your one in a million. But, I was lucky enough…to get you alone tonight."

Angelica scooted closer to Chuck.

He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head and whispered, "The batteries are dying." Angelica smiled.


	4. 11:15 pm

**11:15 p.m.**

Angelica stared into Chuck's eyes. For the first time, she saw how so full of life he was, even when there was the possiblilty of death.

The rain was pouring down and could be heard hitting the roof loudly. Lightning struck, then thunder.

Chuck smiled back at her as he lit a candle. "Can you believe that a tiny flame from a candle can light up this entire room? All it takes is one tiny flame, and an entire room can shine."

Angelica realized how true it was when she looked around and she could see the whole living room, faintly. She looked back at Chuck, who just stood by the candle and looked at her with the most sincerest eyes.

"Angelica? Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Angelica was stunned by his question. "What the hell kind of question is that, Finster?!" Chuck noticed the annoyance in her voice, "Well, have you?"

Angelica closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Yeah, once. He was everything I wanted, handsome, rich, athletic, and a body to kill for. He was also a real charmer. We dated for six months when I found out he was seeing another girl. I felt so betrayed for what he did to me."

Chuck saw how difficult it was for Angelica to tell him this, so he turned the spotlight on himself. "I felt the same way about a girl once. Her name was Nicole Moskerelli. Boy, was she a fox! I dated her for almost two years. I really thought we were going good until, for some reason, she broke up with me. I still don't know why. She moved away before I could confront her about it. I never heard from her again."

Angelica had a nervous look on her face. She knew that Chuck was dating Nicole around the same time she was basically 'dumped.'

She was jealous when she saw how happy Chuck and Nicole were when she was angry and miserable. "Angelica, are you okay? You look a little white." That's when Angelica looked down at the floor.

The rain had recieted some. The lightning struck again. The thunder boomed loudly. Angelica, without looking up said, "Chuck? I have to tell you something, and you're really going to hate me when I do."

Chuck put a hand on her shoulder, "I kinda doubt that. I could never hate you, Angelica. What is it?" Angelica sighed and looked Chuck in the eyes. "I know why you and Nicole broke up."

Chuck slowly took his hand off her shoulder, "What? Why" She put her head down again and closed her eyes.

"I was really angry and miserable after my break-up. I saw how happy you and Nicole were together and I was jealous."

She hesitantly looked up at Chuck, who was in shock. Then, she looked into his eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I told Nicole that you and I were seeing each other and you wanted to break up with her but didn't know how to tell her!" she said in one breath.

Chuck got up and glared at her and started yelling. By this time, the weather was bad the wind started to blow hard, the rain poured down, and thunder and lightning were constant.

"YOU WHAT?! IT WAS YOU?! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"

Angelica said, "I'm sorry! I was in such a bad mood, I wasn't thinking! I didn't think she'd actually believe me! I was jus—"

Chuck cut her off, not yelling but emotionally with tears in his eyes, "Do you have any idea what you did? Do you know what that put me through? I thought it was my fault she broke up with me, and it was you! When Nicole moved away without a word and I didn't get to say goodbye, it was because of you!"

Chuck turned his back to her, trying to calm down. Angelica felt overwhelmed with guilt. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She slowly walked up behind Chuck. She slowly reached out to put her hand on his shoulder but he jerked away.

She whispered, "I'm sorry." She looked down and sat back down on the couch. The lightning was still constant, but the thunder died down for the time being.

Chuck looked out the window at the storm and slowly turned to face Angelica, his cheeks red and soaked with tears, and finally calm, "I really don't know what to say to you. Right now, I am really ashamed that I even know you. I just never thought that you could do something like this. I truly believed that you were better than what everyone else thought. But….I guess ….when it comes down to it….what you see is what you get."

Angelica looked down, obviously ashamed, as Chuck turned away and headed toward the next room.

The candle had fully melted into a wax puddle and the living room where Angelica sat went dark. The rain pounded on the roof. The lightning flashed, and thunder struck again.


	5. MIDNIGHT

**MIDNIGHT**

Angelica lit another candle. She had been sitting in the dark for the past forty-five minutes thinking about what she had done to Chuck.

The rain had stopped, for now. The thunder and lightning did not. Angelica decided she had been sulking long enough and it was time for her to talk to Chuck and work this out.

She got up, grabbed the candle, and proceeded to the room Chuck was in. As she aproached the bedroom door, she could hear faint sobbing coming from the other side.

She slowly and quietly cracked the door open and saw Chuck with his back to her, facing the window, watching as the rain fell again.

She walked in and whispered, "Chuck?" Chuck turned his head to where one eye was visible to Angelica, cheek soaked, and then turned back, "I'm sorry for going Psycho on you back there. I guess I can't take bad news anymore."

Angelica slowly walked up beside him and sat down next to him. She softly spoke, "I'm sorry I ruined your relationship. I guess I can't take bad news either." They both chuckled.

Chuck wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to her. He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, "I forgive you. I know you were upset and hurt and betrayed for what your boyfriend did. But, if you were jealous of me and Nicole, you should've come to talk to me about it. You didn't have to do what you did. I'm sorry things didn't work out, but you should've said something to me."

Angelica looked down and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I never should've done what I did." Chuck nodded in agreement, then he looked down.

The thunder struck and lightning flashed. Angelica noticed Chuck's sorrowful expression, "What's wrong, Chuck?" Chuck looked out the window, and the rain was pouring down again. "I was just wondering about hope. I have an illness that I'm not sure I'll survive. How can I have hope if I know I won't survive? I'm scared, Angelica. I'm more scared now than I have been my entire life."

Angelica looked at Chuck with sincere eyes. Her hand inched closer to Chuck's as she inched closer to him. When she was inches away from him, she put her hand on his and used her other hand to turn Chuck's head to face her and she leaned in and gave him a soft tender kiss on the lips.

Chuck then took her in his arms and fervently kissed her. She didn't resist. He then layed her gently down on the bed. The thunder and lighning clashed as Chuck and Angelica made out in the bed.

For what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled away for air. That's when Angelica started unbuttoning his shirt. "Angelica, what are you doing?" Angelica looked at him and slyly smirked as she seductivly said, "Falling in love with you." Chuck was taken back by this.

Angelica ripped his shirt off and started kissing him again. Then Chuck asked, "Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to make a decision you might regret. There may not even be a future for us."

Angelica cupped his face in her hands, looked in his eyes and said, "I won't regret this. I do want this. We don't have to worry about the future, right now. Let's focus on the moment. And besides, miricles do happen. Just don't give up hope."

With that said, Chuck pulled off her shirt to reveal her white C-cup bra. She unbuttoned his pants, revealing his boxers. Then, he pulled off her pants revealing her silky white panties. Let's just say that the two had a very intimate and passionate time with each other.

Around 2:30 a.m., Chuck and Angelica were just laying in the bed, nude, snuggled up with each other, and Chuck was twirling some of Angelica's hair with his index finger. "Chuck?"

Chuck stopped twirling his finger and asked, "Hmm?"

Angelica snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will be there with you. I want to face this illness with you. I want you to do the Radiation Therapy, and I will be there with you every step of the way."

The wind and rain could be heard from outside. Chuck looked at her and asked, "Why? Why would you stay with me when you know I might not live to….get married….have kids….and have a long happy life? Why?"

Angelica looked up at him and smiled, "I have faith. If you've shown me anything the past seven and a half hours, it's to have faith. You see the good in people. You saw the good in me, even when I messed things up for you and Nicole. I also noticed that even the strongest of faith have doubts, but you never gave up hope with me and it took me a while to figure that out. This world needs people like you Chuck Finster, like I do. I love you, Chuck. And I won't let you die without a fight! I'll stay strong….for both of us. We will beat your illness….together."

Chuck smiled. "I love you, Angelica." Angelica smiled as she fell asleep.

Then, Chuck slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. 7:00 am

**7:00 a.m.**

The next morning, the storm had past. The sun was shining bright. The sunlight shone through the window of the bedroom Chuck and Angelica were sleeping in.

The bedroom door slowly opened as Chuck and Angelica were sleeping. Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi tiptoed in around the bed and looked at them as they slept.

Tommy whispered first, "See, I told you guys this would work." Lil smiled, "Yeah, it worked for us didn't it, Tommy?" Tommy blushed.

Kimi whispered, "Guys, we don't even know if they have a future. I mean, what if Chuck…." Kimi trailed off and a tear rolled down her face.

Phil put a hand on Kimi's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sure Chuck will be fine. I mean, he stayed a whole night alone with Angelica for cryin' out loud!"

Then Tommy looked at Phil, "It was a great idea that you deliberately gave them the wrong addresses, otherwise, we never would have gotten them in the same room, together. I guess Chuck was right, there's good in everybody, even in Angelica. I think there gonna be okay. Let's get out of here."

They snuck out of the room and quietly closed the door.

**9:00 a.m.**: Chuck woke up first. He started coughing a lot. Angelica woke up to this and Chuck stopped. "Chuck, are you okay?" Chuck looked back at her.

He examined her slender nude body up and down and smiled, "I've never felt better in my entire life." Angelica smiled and both she and Chuck got up and put their clothes on. "That was quite a storm last night wasn't it, Angelica?"

Angelica slyly smiled at him, "The one outside or the one in here?" Chuck blushed. When they were fully dressed, there was a knock at the front door.

Tommy yelled out, "CHUCK, YOU IN THERE?! HELLO?!" Chuck opened the door and the gang walked in. "Chuck, you missed one hell of a party last night! What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

Chuck said, "You guys said the party was at this address! Phil, you gave me the wrong address! Besides, I'm…uuh…I'm not alone."

That's when they heard some sarcasm behind them, "Great, I didn't realize we'd have excess baggage." Chuck turned around slyly smiling.

Angelica was leaning against the doorway. Tommy faked being surprised, "What are you doing here, Angelica?!" Phil, Lil, and Kimi held in their laughter.

Angelica talked as she walked toward them, "You know, it's a funny thing. Bonehead here gave me the wrong address. And I just so happened to get locked in here with Finster. Don't you guys find that odd."

Angelica was smarter than they thought. She had figured out it was a set up. "But, I'm not mad. If you guys hadn't did this, I never would have known how special Chuck was. I never would have known how special I was and can be. I never would have known what real love felt like. Thanks, guys." They all smiled.

Chuck smiled and looked at his watch. "Oh! I have to call Dr. Carmichael, tell her I made a decision." Kimi gave him her cell phone and he called Dr. Carmichael. "I want to do it. I want to do the Radiation….Yes, I…uuh…had a change of heart….Because I can't give up….i'm staying strong….Yes, I'll be there. You mind if I bring my friends? I don't want to do this alone….Okay, see you soon. Bye." Chuck ended the call.

He looked at his friends. "I'm ready, guys." Angelica ran to Chuck and hugged him tightly. "Angelica, it's going to be alright."

The gang gathered into their cars and headed to the hospital, while phoning their parents too.

Another life-changing event was coming.


	7. Radioactive

**Radioactive**

**10:00 a.m. **At the hospital, the gang and their families were there. Angelica was pacing back and forth when her father said, "Take it easy, Pumpkin. Chuck hasn't gone to therapy yet."

Her mother was chatting on the phone like she always does. The most worried were Kira, Kimi, and mostly Chaz, since his first wife died of cancer when Chuck was just a baby.

Dr. Carmichael wheeled out the gurney Chuck was lying in. Angelica noticed and ran toward him, as did the others. "Don't worry, guys. It's just therapy. I'll be out before you know it."

Angelica hugged Chuck and kissed his lips. "What was that for?" Angelica didn't let go of the hug as she whispered to him, "Us."

Chuck smiled and looked at his parents and sister. "It's gonna be okay. I'll be here. I'll be strong." Those words brought tears to their eyes.

Dr. Carmichael finally said, "I'm sorry, guys but we're ready." She started to wheel Chuck to the ER while Chuck waved to his friends and family. The doors shut and Chuck was out of sight.

**2:00 p.m.: **Everyone has been waiting several hours for any news on Chuck. All they did was sit and talk about Chuck.

Dr. Carmichael finally came out. "Okay, everyone. Chuck is out of therapy. You can go in and see him, but he is extremely weak from the treatment. Don't expect too much. We've done all we can now. He's in God's hands now."

Dr. Carmichael led the way to Chuck's room. When everyone entered, the scene brought them to tears. Chuck was hooked up to a heart monitor and other machines.

He looked pale and very tired, but he smiled at them. Chuck weakly said, "Hey, guys. I told you I'd be strong. I'm still here."

Everyone cried tears of joy upon hearing those words.

**5:00 p.m.: **Chuck finally got the strength to be released from the hospital. Angelica helped shoulder him for support, still unable to fully walk yet.

"So, Finster. Whatta ya' say we get some alone time, together." Chuck turned to her, "You got me for the rest of my life, Angelica." She didn't know what he meant by that.

'Did that mean the therapy worked and they have a future or did he mean just the time they have left?

**5:30 p.m.: **Chuck was alone with Angelica again. This time, they were in his bedroom. Angelica was lying on his bed while Chuck was changing his clothes.

"Where you going, Finster?" Chuck looked at her, "I'm gonna change my clothes." Angelica smiled slyly, "Why don't you just change right here? I mean, it's nothin' I haven't seen before."

That's when Chuck turned to face her, "You want a show? I'll give you a show!" Chuck ripped his own shirt off and started dancing in front of Angelica.

She laughed and turned on 'I'm Too Sexy' by Vanilla Ice. Chuck then started to take off his pants.

Since nobody was home, Chuck and Angelica decided to have some fun. Angelica jumped on Chuck, planting a big one on him. He took off her shirt and ------------------CENSORED---------------------.


	8. One Week Later

**One Week Later…**

Angelica woke up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Chuck woke up and heard her vomiting in the bathroom. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He knocked on the door like a madman.

"Angelica, open the door! Are you okay in there?!" Angelica answered clearly still vomiting, "Yeah, I'm okay." Chuck didn't believe her. Chuck took a pen out of his desk drawer and took it apart.

He picked the lock to the bathroom. When he opened the door, Angelica was on her knees clutching the toliet. Chuck walked to her and got on his knees beside her and used his hand to rub her back.

"Angelica, you look beautiful, but you don't look okay." Chuck smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thanks, Finster." When Angelica rose up she felt better. She was very hungry though.

Chuck decided, since they were home alone and he didn't have to work today and was waiting for a call from the hospital, he was going to make them breakfast.

Chuck made Angelica a big plate of bacon and eggs, while he had a normal size plate.

Kira came home with Charlotte later and they had groceries. Kira and Charlotte saw Chuck sitting on the couch, thinking. "Chuck, is something wrong?" Kira asked.

Chuck said, "I'm worried about Angelica." Suddenly, Charlotte started to panic, "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ANGELI—" She was cut off by Chuck, "Relax, she wasn't in an accident. She's just acting weird. She got sick this morning and then she was fine. Then, she ate a really big breakfast she wanted me to cook for her, then a few minutes ago, she got really mad at me for not tucking in my shirt, then she started to cry and apologized. It's like she got multiple personalities overnight! I remember sleeping next to one Angelica, not five….or six!"

Kira and Charlotte recognised these behaviors; morning sickness, huge appitite, moodswings. Charlotte said she would go talk to her, while Kira stayed to talk to Chuck.

"Chuck, you love Angelica don't you?" Chuck nodded, "More than my own life." Kira smiled, "And I'll assume that she loves you, right?" Chuck nodded, "Of course she does, Mom. She told me last night….oooh man did she tell me….wow."

Kira smiled, "Are you serious about this relationship? Have you two talked about the consequences of this relationship? Have you had sex yet?" Chuck was overwhelmed with questions, "Mom, I don't remember walking into an interrogation room, and I don't think you're a cop….are you?"

Kira smiled, "Chuck, I just want to know if you two are prepared for anything?" Chuck was suspious, "Like what?" Kira put a hand on his shoulder, "Did you use protection?" Chuck misunderstood what she meant, "Mom, you know how I feel about guns, they're dangerous!" Kira laughed, "Chuck, you didn't use a condom did you?" Chuck shook his head.

Kira then asked, "Then you know what this means?" Chuck thought for a moment. He widened his eyes, "You mean Angelica's…."

"….Pregnant?! Me?!" Angelica was very surprised by her mother's conclusion. They were having the same talk Chuck and Kira were. "Yes, sweetheart. It usually takes about a week for you to start getting the signs, and Since you didn't make Chuck use a condom, this is the result."

Angelica was still surprised that she might possibly be pregnant. Charlotte pulled out a pregnancy test kit. Angelica's eyes widened. "Kira and I had our suspicions that you two were doing the wild thang, so be a dear and double check with this to make sure we're right."

Angelica frowned at the last statement and grabbed the kit and headed toward the bathroom. The phone rang and Kira got up to get it.

She picked up the phone, "Hello?....Yes, he is. Hold on." She yelled for Chuck, "CHUCK? IT'S DR. CARMICHAEL!"

Chuck ran to the phone, nearly knocking down Kira. "Yes?....Hello Dr. Carmichael….I'm feeling very well, actually….What?!....Your kidding?!....It's not?....okay, thank you….bye."

Chuck hung up the phone and slowly made his way up to his room with a tears in his eyes.


	9. Miricles Do Happen

**Miricles Do Happen**

Angelica was in the bathroom waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. She paced back and forth aimlessly. After a few minutes of pacing, she picked up the test and her eyes widened. She was positive. She was pregnant.

When she got out of the bathroom, she was going to tell Chuck the news, but he was nowhere to be found. "Hey! Where's Chuck?" Kira and Charlotte pointed upstairs.

Angelica figured he went to his room. She ascended the stairs slowly and made her way to his room. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed, with his back to her, crying. She figured it must've had something to do with that phone call ten minutes ago.

She made her way to the bed and sat beside him. "Chuck? Are you okay?" Chuck looked at her with tears in his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips. Chuck pulled away and looked her in the eye, all serious, "Dr. Carmichael called ten minutes ago. The Radiation Therapy …uh…it…worked. I'm gonna live. I'm gonna live, Angelica!" Chuck began to sob.

Angelica hugged him tight as she laughed and cried at the same time. Kira and Charlotte came into the room and saw two in an embrace crying, making them fear the worst news was yet to come. Angelica saw the two mothers standing in the doorway watching them.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and made Chuck aware of their mothers' presence. He looked at them with tears in his eyes and smiled widely, "The cancer is gone. Dr. Carmichael said it had no chance of coming back this time. Angelica was right." Kira looked at Chuck confused, "Right about what?" Chuck looked into Angelica's eyes and said, "Miricles do happen."

Kira smiled and ran to Chuck hugging him so tight he could hardly breathe. "Mom…..can't……breathe……need……air!" Kira let go of her son and ran out of the room to call her husband at the Java Lava. Charlotte's phone rang and when she answered, she started to argue with her assistant.

When she left the room, Chuck looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "A few more seconds and she would've finished the job." Angelica gave him a sly and seductive smile and said sweetly, "You know, now that you're not gonna die, I have to tell you something." Chuck looked back at her and slyly smiled, "I know that you're pregnant. My mom and I had that talk a few minutes ago."

Angelica smiled widely and moved closer to Chuck, "Then, you know what this means." Chuck scooted closer to her until they were mere inches from their faces. "Yeah. I know exactly what it means. This." That's when Chuck kissed her.

Angelica ran her hands up the back of Chuck's shirt. She whispered in his ear, "No, it means you have to ask me a question." Chuck's eyes widened in shock!

**Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter. I will make the next one longer once I write it. Thank you**.


	10. Pop Goes the Question

**Pop Goes the Question**

Chuck's face was frozen in shock, having heard Angelica's last statement.

Angelica smacked Chuck out of his trance, hard. Chuck knew he loved Angelica and she knew she loved Chuck, but with a baby on the way, Chuck was reluctant to think about marriage.

"Angelica, I don't think marriage is a good idea right now. We already have a baby on the way. Can't we hold off on the whole marriage thing, just for a while?"

One of Angelica's moodswings kicked in, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHUCK! YOU KNOCK ME UP AND NOW YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS ANYWAY!? YOU KNOW WHAT……MAYBE THIS WAS ALL A MISTAKE! GOODBYE, CHUCK!"

Angelica ran out the door, leaving Chuck stumped at what just happened, "Did Angelica just break up with me?"

At that moment, Kira walked in. "Chuckie? I just saw Angelica storm out the front door. Is something wrong?" Chuck looked at her stoicly, "I think Angelica broke up with me."

Kira walked up to him and just smiled. "Chuckie, she didn't break up with you." Chuck looked up at her, confused.

"Don't worry, it's just part of the pregnancy. I'll bet she's gonna come back and apolagize in…3…..2….1."

The door opened and Angelica had tears streaming down her face as she ran into Chuck's arms. "Oh, Chuck, I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it! I honestly didn't, please forgive me!"

Chuck looked at Kira, who smiled and walked out ot the room. Chuck hugged Angelica tightly and forgave her.

Angelica looked at Chuck square in the eyes and smiled sweetly as she said, "Chuck, we don't have to get married right away. I know this pregnancy and my emotions have been hard on you. So we can hold off for a while, if you want."

Chuck smiled and kissed her and hugged her again.

Three months flew by and Chuck was both miserable and happy. Angelica's moodswings were constant, her stomach had bulged out, and Chuck had a few plans in store for Angelica.

They had decided to go out tonight to eat. Chuck dressed himself in a nice tux and Angelica wore a light blue silk gown that was able to hide her stomach, somewhat, and had a slit that went up to her thigh. Her hair was in a bun.

When Chuck saw Angelica, his mouth hung open and started to drool. He had never seen a woman in the world that looked as beautiful as Angelica looked tonight.

Angelica smiled when she saw Chuck watching her with his mouth open and drooling. When she got to him, she grabbed his hand and whispered, "You can close your mouth now, drooly. We wouldn't want any unnessisary attention now would we?"

They headed off to the finest resturaunt in town. When they got there, Chuck decided to park behind the building instead of the parking lot.

Angelica noticed this and asked, "Why are you parking here? What's wrong with the parking lot?" Chuck looked at her and said, "I don't trust valets. They could be car thieves." Chuck got out and went over to the passenger side and opened the door to help Angelica out.

**Forty-five minutes later…..**

Chuck and Angelica were done with their dinner. When they were ready to go, Angelica got up to leave, but Chuck stayed in his seat and grabbed her hand as she was standing.

"Angelica?" Angelica looked at him in confusion.

Chuck stood up out of his seat. "Angelica, I know this pregnancy has been hard on us. I know that, at times, I fear going to sleep at night wondering if you were going to cut my throat or not," Angelica giggled. "I also know that, no matter what, I want to be part of your future. I've been thinking a lot lately. I've been thinking about my life. Everytime I do, I always see you in it. Not just in the past, but in the future as well. I tried to think about my life without you. When I did, it's something I never want to do again. I love you. You know it, I know it, and our friends and family know it. I want you to know that, when the time comes, when the day I proove to you how much I love you comes, I want everyone we know and love to be there."

When Chuck said this, a voice called her, "Angelica?" Angelica turned to the voice surprised, "Mommy? Daddy?" She looked back at Chuck and he was smiling. Angelica looked around again and saw Harold, Suzie, Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Kimmi, Chaz and Kira, Phil and Lil's parents, Tommy and Dil's parents, and her Grandma Lulu and Grandpa Lou gathered around. When she looked back at Chuck, he got to one knee and pulled out a little black box out of his pocket. "Angelica Charlotte Pickles, you have been in my life for as long as I can remember. I want you to always be in my life for the rest of yours."

Angelica put her hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Angelica, will you be my wife?"

At those words, Angelica smiled and started to sob as she said, "Yes, yes I will!"

Chuck got up and kissed her as she kissed back and everyone in the resturaunt started an applause.

This really was another life-changing event in Angelica Pickles' life."


	11. A Wedding and a Baby

**A Wedding and a Baby**

Six months later….

It was a big day for Chuck. He was very nervous. Marriage was a big step for him, even with a baby on the way. He stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie.

His father, Chaz walked in, "Chuck, how are you feeling? Nervous?"

Chuck nodded and turned to him. "Do I look okay?! I need to be perfect! I need to be presentable!"

Chaz grabbed his shoulders and shook his head, "Chuck, just be yourself. You don't need to be perfect, there's no such thing. Just be who you are. When you get out there, show Angelica how real your love is. Let your heart tell you the words, you tell Angelica what your heart is saying. When you do that, you won't go wrong. I felt the same way with your mom and Kira, and I got to fall in love twice in my life, so I was twice as lucky. Now, it's your turn. You go out there, and marry that woman."

Chuck smiled and hugged his dad and walked out.

Meanwhile, the bride was having her share of doubts. "Maybe this was a mistake. I don't know if I can do this, especially with a stomache as big as mine."

She sighed as she looked in the mirror. Just then, Suzie walked in, "Yo girl, you ready?"

Angelica looked at her. "LOOK AT ME, CARMICHAEL! I LOOK HUGE IN THIS DRESS! I CAN'T GET MARRIED LIKE THIS!"

Suzie smiled at Angelica's sudden outburst. "Angelica, Chuck doesn't care how you look. He's a good man. He loves you for you, you know that."

Angelica looked down, "I know that. I just don't want him to feel ashamed of me." Suzie sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Ang, he's here, in the next room, getting dressed, so he can marry you. He's not ashamed of you, he's gonna marry you."

Angelica looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, Suzie."

Everyone was waiting for the bride to walk out. Chuck was sweating lightly.

The Wedding March started to play and as everyone stood, Angelica was walking down the aisle with her father, who was smiling.

When they got to the alter, Drew put Angelica's hands in Chuck's and whispered, "She's your problem now. Good luck in hell, Chuck."

Chuck gave him a confused look and smiled at Angelica, who was smiling at him nervously.

The preacher began the cerimony, "We are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. But before we begin, I do believe Chuck here has something to say to his bride, so Chuck, tell your bride what your heart wants to say."

Chuck smiled and took a deep breath and looked at Angelica. "It's hard to believe that just a year ago, we were enemies. Now, I'm marrying you. It's strange, you don't know somebody you've know your whole life. When you get trapped in a rundown house in a storm, that's when you see that person for who they really are for the first time, and they turn out to be love of your life. Angelica, that night in the house, it was the greatest night of my life, and I am looking forward to more nights like that with you for the rest of my life, if you'll have me. I love you, and there is nothing that you can say that will change how I feel about you. I know you're afraid that you'll dissapoint me, but that's part of marriage and life, you will dissapoint me, but I will still love you, and that will never change. Never."

Then, Angelica smiled and the preacher said, "With that, Chuck? Do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?" Chuck said, "I do."

Then the preacher continued, "Angelica? Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Angelica smiled, "I do."

The preacher continued, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that, Chuck kissed Angelica. Everybody applauded.

Angelica broke the kiss and held her stomache, "Oh, God! Chuck? My water just broke! I'm having the baby!" Chuck began to panic, "Here?!" Angelica nodded, "UNLESS YOU CAN GET ME TO A HOSPITAL, YOU MORON!"

That's when Chuck grabbed Angelica and the two went off to the hospital.

Not a good start to marriage.


	12. Into This World

**Into This World**

At the hospital…

Angelica had been in labor for some time now. Everyone was in the waiting room while Chuck was with Angelica.

Chuck had a hold on Angelica's hand while she was yelling and cursing at him. "DAMN YOU, CHUCK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOT ONLY DID YOU KNOCK ME UP, BUT MY WEDDING DRESS IS TOTALLY RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME! AHHHHHHH!"

Chuck, on the other hand, watched the doctors try to bring his and Angelica's baby into the world. "Okay, Angelica! I see it's head! One more big push outta do it!" Angelica gave one last big push and the baby came out.

Chuck said, "Hey Doc, maybe you can look at my hand? I think it's broken. She has a strong grip."

When Chuck saw the baby, he was in a trance of pure joy. The Doc said, "It's a girl!"

They both smiled as the doc handed Angelica her new baby girl while Chuck watched them as his hand was being attended to.

Angelica looked at Chuck, smiled and said, "I don't hate you, Chuck. And sorry about your hand."

Chuck simply smiled and kissed her on the cheek and his new daughter on the forehead.

Chuck emerged from the ER doors and everyone stood up and noticed the bangaged hand.

Chuck smiled and blushed, "Um….Angelica's in recovery….and…..I HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!!"

Chuck went hug happy on everyone. He shook Drew and Chaz's hands and received hugs from Kira and Charlotte.

When he was done with the hugfest, Chuck looked at his bandaged hand, looked back at everyone else, gave one last smiled and walked out of the room, to Recovery.

**A/N: I know this is a very short chapter, but I am writing these last two chapters on a whim, so expect them to be short. Thank you for your reviews.**


	13. Through The StormingTo Parenthood

**Through The Storming….To Parenthood**

In Recovery….

Angelica was in her hospital bed, holding her daughter. "Aren't you the cutest thing in the world. I can't exactly wear you or anything, but you are cute."

At that moment, the door opened and Chuck came in smiling. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Angelica looked back at him smiling as an answer. He sat on the side of his wife's hospital bed and smiled at them.

He kissed his wife, then he looked at his daughter, "Well, aren't we a beauty, huh? Next to your mother, I mean."

Angelica looked at Chuck, "Chuck? Do you think we can do this….raise a child? I still remember how much trouble I was when I was little."

Chuck smiled, "I remember too. You were a brat! You still kind of are, but that doesn't matter to me. You and the baby matter to me now. And to answer your question, yes. I think we can do it. You are going to be a great mother. I will be a good father and husband."

Angelica looked at him and smiled, "I know you will. You know, you still owe me a honeymoon."

Chuck smirked, "Already took care of it. During a hugfest, I asked my mom and dad if they would look after the baby. They said they would."

Angelica smirked, "During the what?" Chuck blushed brightly. "Relax, Hubby. I still love you."

She looked down at the baby, "And you." Chuck sighed and said, "You know what this means. We're getting old, fast!"

Angelica and Chuck both laughed while nurturing their daughter.

They named her, Ana.

**THE END….FOR NOW!**


End file.
